In Their Shadows
by FaithfullyJulia
Summary: Sequel to "When I'm Gone." -The Hollywood Arts gang is all grown up and now have kids who will be attending Hollywood Arts. But will they all follow their parents shadows or follow their own dreams?
1. Spare Me

"But dad! Why can't I go! I'm 14," yelled Melody.

"Exactly you're _just_ 14! That's too young to date," yelled Beck.

"Honey," said Tori, "Give me and your dad a couple minutes too talk."

Melody left the kitchen and went up upstairs to her room. The one she had to share with her little, 6 year old sister Hope.

"Listen," continued Tori, "She isn't going to be going alone. It's a double date with Phoebe and Jacob. And it's just to the bowling alley. Now, I know the boy who asked her. His name is Steve and he is really nice. So calm down and let her go on her date."

Why did Melody have to date? Couldn't she wait a couple more years?

Beck thought back to a talk she had with Melody when she was younger. How Melody said that she would never date because boys had cooties and were_ so_ gross.

And in this moment, all Beck wanted was for Melody to still think the same thing.

Beck dragged himself upstairs. Tori was forcing him to personally tell her himself that it was alright to go on the double date.

"Sweetie," he said, "Can I talk to you?"

He made his way over to the bed with a pink and white comforter. He moved some of the pillows and sat down right beside Melody.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted before. It's just that...you're growing up to fast and I just want my little girl to be well...little forever."

"I thought Hope was your little girl," snapped back Melody.

"You both are. But right now I don't have to worry about boys with her. All I have to deal with Hope are the monsters under her bed."

"I'm sorry too, Dad. I was acting immature and disrespectful. It's just that I really like this boy. And no guy has ever even looked at me so I want to date him. Cause this might not happen again."

"Hey," he said, pulling her head up, "I bet a hundred guys like you. Because you are beautiful just like your mother. And you are the nicest and smartest girl I have ever met. Okay, and you don't need a guy to tell you that. You'll _always_ have me."

Melody's eyes filled with tears as her dad brought her into a hug.

"I love you Daddy," she mumbled against his shoulder.

"I love you too sweetie." He said, pulling away from her.

"Now get ready for your date. It's tomorrow right?"

Melody nodded as she took out her cell phone and dialed Phoebe's phone number.

"Hi ," said Melody, "Is Phoebe there? Can I please talk to her? Phoebe guess what! My dad let me go!"

Beck left her daughter share and plan all the exciting details with her friend.

He made his way back to the living room where he saw Hope playing tea party with her teddy bear and stuffed elephant.

"Hey Hope," he said, as he sat down on the floor beside his daughter.

"Yes, daddy" she replied sweetly.

"Promise me you will never date."

"I promise," she said, putting up her pinky.

Beck put up his pinky too, as both of their fingers intertwined.

He wished that maybe this time, the promise would last forever.

_**O**_

"Who was that," asked Beck, as he walked into the kitchen.

"That was Cat," said Tori, hanging up the phone, "The girls just left to the bowling alley."

Melody had decided to sleep over at The Shapiro's house and Beck had been freaking out all day.

How was he supposed to let his little girl out on a date with someone he hadn't even met?

"I need to go meet this boy. I can't just let her go without meeting that little punk."

"Nope," said Tori, taking away the car keys from Beck's hands, "I told you, I know the boy. He is really nice."

"When did you meet him?"

"Well I haven't."

"Then how do you know he's nice?"

"Because Melody has told me about him and he seems really nice. So just calm down. Everything will be fine," she said, as she got up from her seat and laid a kiss on Beck's cheek.

He returned the kiss by kissing her sweetly on the lips.

Followed by Hope's "Eww. Don't kiss each other. That's gross!"

Tori just threw her head back and laughed along with her husband, suddenly realizing that maybe Melody would have her first kiss tonight.

**_O_**

Phoebe and Jacob sat across from Melody and Steve. They decided to eat some pizza before playing.

"So Melody," said Steve, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well," said Melody, propping her head on her hand, "I have been friends with Phoebe forever. But that's just because our mom's our best friends. And our parents all went to school together ,so they're practically all best friends. Even after my mom became famous. And now my mom is a magazine editor. And my dad is actually a teacher at Hollywood Arts, so I won't be that nervous when ninth grade starts."

"You're mom was famous," asked Steve.

"Yeah," replied Phoebe, "Her mom is only Tori Oliver!"

"Really," exclaimed Steve, sitting up in his chair, "She's up in my room! You're mom is super hot!"

Steve quickly turned a hundred shades of red, realizing he probably shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sorry," he quickly recovered.

"It's ok," said Melody.

People always stated how gorgeous her mom was. And no matter how much she looked like her mom, people always seemed to pay more attention to her mom than her.

After finishing the pizza, they began to bowl.

They decided to split up into two teams. Phoebe and Jacob on one team and Melody and Steve on another.

In the end, Melody and Steve ended up winning. But in a way, Melody ended up losing.

**_O_**

"So how was your date," asked Tori, sitting up from the couch where she was watching _Finding Nemo_ with Hope and Beck.

Melody just made her way up to the room, only turning around once to give Tori a death glare.

Tori realized what that meant.

That meant, "I'm mad at you. Don't even talk to me right now or I will seriously hurt you."

And that being case, Tori knew she had to do the complete opposite.

She got up and followed Melody to her room, where by now, Melody had thrown herself onto her bed.

"What's wrong?"

"You," she sat up from her bed, "You always get in the way of everything! Every time someone finds out you're my mom, they say how hot you are and then attack me with questions about you!"

"Sorry, but that's who I am! Your mom. I'm sorry you're not proud of me," said Tori, choking on her words, hurt by the words from her daughter.

"That's not what I meant, it's just that…"

"What," asked Tori, changing her tone of voice from furious to curious.

"I thought I would get my first kiss tonight. But all I got was a kiss on the cheek. And then I said 'I appreciate that.' I appreciate that, mom! I sounded like a complete idiot!"

"It's okay, honey. I didn't get my first kiss until I was almost 16! And don't you want more dates with Steve?"

"I guess," said Melody, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then, you'll get another chance. There's no pressure sweetie. Just remember that okay?"

"Okay mom. I think I'm goanna hit the hay. Me and Phoebe are doing last minute back to school shopping tomorrow."

"Okay, honey. Goodnight. I love you," said Tori, closing the door.

"Hey mom," called Melody.

"Yeah," said Tori, opening back the door.

"Can you not tell dad about me waiting my first kiss already? I don't want him to go all kill crazy."

"Cross my heart," chuckled Tori, as she made an X across her chest.

"Love you, mom."

"Love you too, Melody," screamed Tori as she left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So what do you guys think? This is going to mainly focus on the second generation of Hollywood Arts students so I will be introducing new characters. But don't worry, there will still be moments with the parents so you won't say goodbye completely to the original Victorious characters.<strong>

**I plan to update every week or so, since school is starting soon and I won't have that much time.**


	2. One Duet to Many

**Note: I know the wait was longer than usual ,but school just started and they're attacking me with all the homework! I hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Melody and Steve walked hand in hand as they roamed the halls of Hollywood Arts.<p>

It was the first day of school and they were looking for their next class, Vocal Instruction 9. It was supposed to be taught by Beck. Or how it said on the schedule, Mr. Oliver.

As they approached the classroom, their hands went immediately to their sides.

It's not like they wanted to do it. It's just that they had been official for a couple days and they didn't want anybody to find out. Especially not Melody's dad.

Beck eyes popped out.

"Melody," he said, "I didn't know I had you in any of my classes! Oh… hello Steve."

Steve looked down at his shoes, "Hello Mr. Oliver."

They went to go take a seat in an empty seat.

The desks were arranged in a semi-circle so that they were all facing the stage and bright red piano in the front of the room. To the side, was Beck's desk, piled with what seemed like a million of papers.

"Mermaid! I didn't know I had class with you," called Phoebe, running into the room.

"I didn't either," exclaimed Melody, as she got up from her desk to greet Phoebe with a warm embrace.

After all the students filed in and sat down, Beck did a tune on his xylophone to get the kid's attention.

"Hello," he said, making his way onto the stage, " My name is Mr. Oliver. And I will be your vocal instruction teacher for the rest of the school year. I really hope you like me because if you hate me this class will be miserable for you! But I try to be fun. And I don't believe in homework ,so none of that."

The class roared in applause and "Yeahs!"

"Ok," continued Beck, trying to control his laughter, "But I do need you guys to be serious sometimes. Ok. So first thing on our agenda is a performance from all of you. This isn't American idol. It's not a competition. It's just to see what I need to work on with each of you individually. Now, who would like to go first."

Melody's hand shot right up.

She would get a chance to shine and on her first day.

She wasn't all that good ,but her dad always said she was wonderful. Might as well give it a try.

"Ok. Melody. Come up. What are you going to sing?"

Melody flattened her yellow sundress as she made her way to the front of the room. "Skyscraper by Demi Lovato," she replied.

She grabbed the microphone from its stand as the pianist looked for the correct sheet music.

"Skies are crying, I am watching. Catching teardrops in my hands. Only silence as it's ending. Like we never had a chance ," begins Melody.

She gets a couple of weird looks from her classmates ,but she ignores them.

_This is your time to shine._

"You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of I'm made of paper."

And at this point people are whispering. She could hear it.

And her dad is just standing there, letting them talk about her.

She doesn't know how, but she's able to finish the song without crying.

Was she really that bad.

"Well," begins Beck, "That was average. You should really try to tap more into the emotional depth of the song and those high notes. You might want to work on that. Other than that, I think with a little more practice, you'll be a pro at this song. You can take your seat."

How could this happen?

This was the same man who had always told her that she was 'wonderful" and "had the voice of an angel." What happened to that?

"Ok," began Beck, distracting Melody from her train of thought. "Who would like to go next."

Phoebe's hand came up, "Can I go up next. But can I go up with Steve?"

Steve.

_Steve._

Melody's _Steve_.

"Sure," said Beck, 'By all means."

Phoebe grabbed Steve's hand as she practically dragged him up on stage.

"We will be performing 'Parachute' in the style of Ingrid Michaelson. Hit it," exclaimed Phoebe.

The music began as Phoebe and Steve separated from each other, both with the same 100-watt smile.

"I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand. I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned. I won't tell anybody, Won't tell anybody. They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down," began Phoebe as she ran up to the piano and sat on top.

Steve approached her. "I won't tell anybody that you turn the world around. I won't tell anybody that your voice is my favorite sound. I won't tell anybody, Won't tell anybodyThey wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down."

Steve grabbed her hand as she stood up on the piano and came down, doing a twirl that made her red dress go up. Then they did a form of ballroom dance, still holding onto their mics and singing to the song.

They sang the entire song either pressed against each other or twirling. But they never left contact.

"I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you. Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)" They finished, face to face.

The classroom went into a frenzy, practically giving them a standing ovation.

"Wow," began Beck, "That was amazing. The chemistry, your guys' harmony. Everything was incredible. And the song choice was incredible. But next time, try not to move so much ,so that people can still focus on your voice. You guys van take your seats.

How could this happen?

Steve was Melody's boyfriend.

Beck was Melody's dad.

Why was everyone against her.

Finally she couldn't take it.

Melody stormed out of the classroom. She didn't care if she still had 2 more classes. She was going home.

_**O**_

"She's upstairs. I'm sure you know where her room is," said Tori, opening the door to her house.

"Thanks Mrs. Oliver," said Phoebe, as she climbed the stairs to Melody's bedroom with a batch of her homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Melody was sitting down on her bed, listening to Katy Perry.

She had told her mom everything that happened. She even told her mom that Steve was her boyfriend now.

And now she was just listening to Katy Perry as she reflected on everything that happened.

"Hey," said Phoebe, Opening the door. "I brought cookies."

Melody turned her back to the door.

"And an explanation," continued Phoebe.

"Ok," said Melody, sitting up from her bed, "Explain."

Phoebe sat the cookies down on the bed beside Melody's as she sat down too.

"Well," she began, "Me and Steve went to summer camp. And we performed that song at camp. And you know I get nervous ,so I decided to perform with him. And also, I didn't have any other song ready. So while you were singing, the song popped into my head and I asked him if he would do it and he said yes. That's all that happened."

"You could have warned me."

"You could have told me he was your boyfriend!"

"How did you find out?"

"Well, I sorta assumed from the fact I saw you two holding hands. AnD I talked to Steve today at lunch to confirm it was true. So…."

"So what?"

"Do you forgive me," said Phoebe, holding up the cookies.

"I forgive you!"

"Yay," screamed Phoebe, as she jumped onto Melody's bed with her cookies.

"So," said Phoebe, "Tell me. How did Steve ask you to be his girlfriend?"

Melody got excited, as she spilled to her best friend all the details.

Best friends are forever.

No matter what song they decide to sing.


End file.
